BR(OK)EN KOKORO!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka, -nama pemuda yang kini tengah galau karena baru saja memasuki fase broken kokoro alias patah hati, wajahnya yang lumayan kece terlihat nelangsa melebihi anak kos saat tanggal tua. Ingin tahu kenapa? RnR? / Drabble abal dengan humor ekstra garing tapi maksa masuk genre humor.


**Broken Kokoro**!

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance, Humor

 **WARN** : Abal, tidak baku, gaje

! D.L.D.R !

Kiba Inuzuka, -nama pemuda yang kini tengah galau karena baru saja memasuki fase broken kokoro alias patah hati, wajahnya yang lumayan kece terlihat nelangsa melebihi anak kos saat tanggal tua. Ingin tahu kenapa? RnR? / Drabble abal dengan humor ekstra garing.

! D.L.D.R !

Kiba Inuzuka, -nama pemuda yang kini tengah galau karena baru saja memasuki fase broken kokoro alias patah hati, wajahnya yang lumayan kece terlihat nelangsa melebihi anak kos saat tanggal tua.

Ingin tahu kenapa? Jadi begini nih ceritanya.

\- _Flashback -_

Suasana kelas saat ini sangat ramai bak pasar, alasannya tentu saja karena jam kosong. Pemuda dengan tag name bertuliskan Kiba Inuzuka, mengedarkan pandangan, menatap seisi kelas, pandangannya terus beredar dan akhirnya berhenti di sudut ruangan.

Di sana ada Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Lee, dan Chouji yang sedang asik main uno stacko, yaah lumayanlah daripada main tok-tik. Raut wajah mereka sangat serius dan tegang, tapi akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa saat Naruto kalah karena merobohkan stackonya.

Pandangan Kiba terfokus pada seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang kini sedang tertawa keras, entah kenapa rasanya Kiba seperti tersedot pada pesona yang ditawarkan Sakura.

! D.L.D.R !

Semenjak hari itu Kiba jadi tidak tenang, makan tidak nyenyak, tidur tidak nafsu, semua pikirannya tertuju pada Sakura. Dan akhirnya setelah memantapkan hati, Kiba memutuskan untuk menembak gadis itu hari ini.

Pemuda pecinta anjing itu melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan Sang pujaan hati. Dan akhirnya ia dapat informasi kalo Sakura ada di taman sekolah bagian barat.

Dengan semangat menggebu, Kiba berlari menuju tempat Sakura berada, dan karena terlalu semangat ia jadi tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Dak!

Kiba sedikit terpental ke belakang, ia mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh pada orang yang ditabrabknya, dan netranya sukses melotot mendapati Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri di depannya.

'Mati gua' batin Kiba, bagaimana tidak, Sasuke ini terkenal sebagai preman sekolah, di kelas tidak ada yang berani dekat-dekat kecuali Naruto, pemuda pirang itulah yang selalu menemani Sasuke, walau sering dijitak, digampar, disuruh, dikatai, Naruto tetap tersenyum, benar-benar perwujudan sahabat (maso) sejati.

"Maaf Sas, gua ga sengaja."

Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas sebelum kemudian berlalu begitu saja, Kiba cuma bisa bersyukur dirinya masih utuh.

Dan Kiba pun melanjutkan jalannya, kini ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura..." Ucapnya memulai.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ini orangnya rajin, terampil, dan gembira..."

"Hah?"

"Hemat, cermat, dan bersahaja..."

'Lah, jangan bilang Kiba mau ngomong disiplin, berani, dan setia' batin Sakura.

"Disiplin, berani, dan setia..." lanjut Kiba.

'Lakok beneran, ini cowok mau test hafalan Dasa Dharma Pramuka atau apa sih?' batin Sakura bingung.

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa Kiba suci dalam pikiran, perkataan, dan perbuatan? Tentu saja tidak, Kiba ini satu spesies dengan Naruto, cek saja ponselnya, isinya video tak senonoh semua.

"Suci dalan piki-.., eh tidak jadi."

"Haah?"

"Jadi, apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Sakura?" Tanya Kiba akhirnya.

Sakura terdiam, bingung mau jawab apa.

"Engh, gimana ya Ba.. Maaf ya, aku gak bisa, dan jangan tanya alasannya oke?" Jawab Sakura, gadis gulali itu langsung berlari begitu selesai berbicara, meninggalkan Kiba yang cuma bisa cengo dengan kokoro nyut-nyutan.

! D.L.D.R !

Setelah insiden penembakan pertama yang gagal, Kiba masih belum mau menyerah, ia mau membuktikan pada Sakura kalau dirinya pantas untuk gadis itu.

Maka dari itu, hari ini, ia berencana memberi Sakura minuman isotonik setelah gadis itu selesai latihan voli.

Tapi langkahnya tercekat saat hazelnya menatap ke ujung GOR, di sana Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan senyum lebarnya yang manis mengusap keringat yang menetes di wajah dan leher Sasuke yang baru selesai latihan basket.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai seksi, menatap wajah Sakura sambil menempelkan sekaleng isotonik dingin di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Kenapa Ba?" tanya Shino pada Kiba yang berdiri mematung.

"I-itu.. me-mereka..." tunjuk Kiba tergagap pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Oh, kata Ino mereka udah lama pacaran, tapi belakangan ini baru terang-terangan." Ucap Shino sambil lalu, Kiba hanya bisa melotot menatap punggung Shino yang menjauh.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke ujung GOR, dan kali ini dirinya sukses tercengang dengan kokoro yang broken.

'Sasuke Uchiha mencium Sakura Haruno!'

Poor you Kiba!

\- FIN -

Yey, Amore balik lagi dengan drabble abal, makasih buat reviewnya selama ini. Sebenernya ragu masukin ini ke humor, karena gada feel humornya sama sekali alias garing #pundung. Cerita ini terinspirasi waktu nemuin buku saku pramuka yang lecek, dan waktu baca dasa dharmanya kepikir buat deh, wkwk. Dan seperti biasa, kalo responnya lumayan bagus, Amore coba buat lagi.

So Mind To Review? :")


End file.
